Wybór organizatora 2 Euro Star Contest Congratulations
Chęć organizowania drugiej edycji Euro Star Contest Congratulations wyraziło dziesięć miast. Po raz drugi z rzędu do rywalizacji o miano gospodarza imprezy stanęły Moskwa i Zurych. Z ubiegania się o status gospodarza nie zrezygnowała także Austria, miasto-kandydat uległ jednak zmianie. thumb|300px|Kraje, które zgłosiły się do rywalizacji. Wyniki Zgłoszone miasta * Grafika:Norwegia.gif Lillehammer right|thumb Uważam,że to Norwegia powinna organizować konkurs,ponieważ : Dysponujemy przepięknymi północnoeuropejskimi krajobrazami a także prastarymi dolinami - nie znajdziesz tak pięknych fiordów i lodowców poza Norwegią. Mamy bardzo spore doświadczenie w organizowaniu imprez na skalę europejską i światową.Kilka przykładów : Konkursy Piosenki Eurowizji w 1986 i 1996 roku (kolejno Bergen i Oslo),Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Dla Dzieci w 2004 roku (Lillehammer),liczne zawody narciarskie,a także gala przyznania Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. Dysponujemy bogatą historią zaczynającą się od Wikingów - naszych walecznych przodków,którzy jako pierwsi zaczęli odkrywać świat. Jesteśmy jednym z najszybciej rozwijających się państw Europy,głównie dzięki połowom ryb i eksporcie do innych państw Europy,a także dzięki wyrobom innych produktów.Zatem mamy duże szanse,aby to widowisko przeszło do historii pod pozytywnymi względami. Zatem jeśli wierzysz,że Norwegia zaprezentuje najlepsze show,zagłosuj właśnie na nią. * Grafika:Austria.gif Villach right|thumb Austria powinna organizować ESCC ponieważ jest to kraj bardzo rozwinięty muzycznie. Pierwsze skojarzenia to Beethoven i Mozart. Oni są muzyczną okładką Austrii. Zna ich cały świat. Austria nie szuka w muzyce żadnych bitów ani darcia się w mikrofon. W Austrii ludzie uwielbiają muzykę wolną, nastrojową i ambitną. Kochają tzw. delikatną muzykę. Nie jest ważne kto ma jaki teledysk, ile razy powtórzy jedno słowo w jednej zwrotce ani co szybsze. Tu się liczy przesłanie. To w Austrii powstał walc wiedeński. Jeden z najpiękniejszych tańców. Motto ESCC w Villach to : "New rythm, new passion". * Grafika:Rosja.gif Moskwa right|thumb Uważam, że Rosja, organizując II ESC Congratulations, może mieć doskonałą atmosferę i dobry nastrój podczas występów. * Grafika:Szwajcaria.gif Zurych right|thumb Konkurs "Euro Star Contest" jest bardzo popularny w całej Szwajcarii. Bardzo byśmy chcieli, aby najlepsze piosenki 6-10 edycji ESC zaprezentowały się w Zurichu i walczyły o zwycięstwo w 2 Euro Star Contest Congratulations. Mamy już doświadczenie w organizowaniu tego typu imprez. (przypomne, że Szwajcaria, była gospodarzem 6 ESC). Napewno bardzo ciepło wszyscy zostaną przyjęci przez naszych mieszkańców. Ponowne organizowanie tak wielkiej imprezy będzie dla nas wielkim wyzwaniem, ale podołamy mu z pomocą naszych wolontariuszy. Liczymy na to, że wybierzecie właśnie naszą kandydaturę ! Pozdrawiamy ! * Grafika:Andora.gif Andora La Vella right|thumb Andora to malutki kraj. Jest w nim dużo kwiatów i muzyki.Dlatego motto to Sounds of Flowers. Dużo Andorczyków zajmuje sie kwiatami . A śpiewanie to hobby Andorczyków.Ponieważ Andorra to mały kraj nie jest on doceniany przez inne kraje.W Andorze są piękne chwile i kraj obrazy .Z powódów małej ilości promotorów Andorry nie zna sie Andorskich piosenkarzy . Próbójemy sie wypromować w taki sposób.Zaszczytem wielkim było by organizowanie tego konkursu dla nas. * Grafika:Hiszpania.gif Madryt right|thumb Dlaczego II ESCC powinien odbyć się w Hiszpanii?? Bo to piękny kraj, posiadający odpowiednią bazę infrastrukturalną do organizacji tak zaszczytnej imprezy. Madryt jako stolica Hiszpanii posiada wielowiekową tradycję, 2 stadiony posiadające 5 gwiazdek UEFA, co sprawia, że organizacja imprezy będzie na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. * Grafika:Niemcy.gif Kolonia right|thumb Dlaczego Niemcy? Bogate państwo, żądne sukcesu. Niemcy jako jedno z niewielu państw Europy Zachodniej nie osiągnęła sukcesu na ESC! Od pierwszej edycji czekamy, aby to na nasz kraj słynęły laury Victorii, która otwiera bramy do organizacji ESC! Niemcy jako bogate państwo mają wiele do zaoferowania, jeżeli zostaną organizatorami takiej imprezy! Wysoko rozwinięta gospodarka państwowa nie pozwoli, by przyjeżdżający do Kolonii czuli się źle. Wybierzcie nas, a zobaczycie, co to jest Super festiwal! * Grafika:Islandia.gif Reikjavik right|thumb Islandia, mityczna Ultima Thule, ziemia ognia i lodu, to kraina kontrastów i magiczne miejsce, które oferuje wiele atrakcji. Na tropicieli cudów natury czekają wspaniałe parki narodowe Jökulsárgljúfur i Skaftafell, a także malownicze kaldera Kasja i czapa lodowa Vatnajökull. Miłośnicy przyrody mogą podglądać wieloryby i maskonury, spragnieni ekstremalnych wrażeń - pojeździć psim zaprzęgiem i wdrapać się na wulkan, romantycy-podziwiać hipnotyzującą zorzę polarną, fotograficy- polować na wyjątkowe ujęcia najwspanialszych krajobrazów na świecie, wędkarze- łowić taaakie ryby… W Islandii nie można się nudzić! * Grafika:Wegry.gif Budapeszt right|thumb Chcielibyśmy zorganizować tak wielką imprezę jaką jest II ESC Congratulations, ponieważ chcemy pokazać Europie że nie jesteśmy jakimś zacofanym krajem Grupy Wyszehradzkiej, tylko dobrze rozwiniętym państwem, które jest dobrym miejscem dla wszystkich, i że możemy się równać, choćby z Belgią. Mamy bardzo bogatą kulturę, którą mamy okazję pokazywać całej Europie, chociaż by właśnie przez EuroStar Contest, które jest wielką imprezą. Teraz chcemy abyście wy przyjechali do nas, i poczuli ten słowiański klimat, połączony z nowoczesnością. Wiemy że świat idzie na przód, a Węgry razem z nim, i chcemy byście to ujrzeli. Obiecujemy wam, że jeśli nas wybierzecie, to nie zawiedziecie się ! Dziękujemy. * Grafika:Grecja.gif Ateny right|thumb Ciepła i słoneczna Grecja chce zorganizować ESCC ! Fajne będzie spotkać się w Atenach gdzie jeszcze żaden z konkursów Star Contest nie zagościł. Wszystko jest profesjonalnie przygotowane ... Trzeba tylko GŁOSOWAĆ NA GRECJĘ !